


Stardew Valley Shorts and Prompts

by MissKatieLynne



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatieLynne/pseuds/MissKatieLynne
Summary: Decided to try something new! A collection of short/flash fiction, some taken by request. Feel free to make a request! See the first chapter for details :)





	1. Intro

Here I'll be sharing various shorts/flash fiction I've written, all taken by request. Feel free to leave your own request and I'll do my best to get to it as soon as I can!

 

**Current Requests [oldest to newest - I'll work from the the top of the list down!]**

  1. MapleSeaBuns: Sam breaking something on the farm? Emoji D3
  2. DinosaurCupcake: Shane introducing the fresh out of the oven baby he and his farmer wife just had to his toddler and Jas? Shane!Dad is a good dad. <3 [agreed!]
  3. Pippythewriter: Shane's 2 hearts event but instead of the farmer, Penny has the conversation with him.
  4. artificialheart: SamxSebastian
  5. KatieTDM_4077: Harvey getting drunk at the saloon from drinking too much wine
  6. Lupoi: Female farmer x Sebastian where Sebastian trips and lands on top of her and almost accidentally kisses her, then Robin walks in on them and they need to convince her they aren't dating, but end up falling for each other anyway



 

You can also try this little game below for your request...

 

**Pick the day you were born …**

  1. Abigail
  2. Alex
  3. Caroline
  4. Cling
  5. Demetrius
  6. Elliot
  7. Emily
  8. Evelyn
  9. George
  10. Gus
  11. Haley
  12. Harvey
  13. Jas
  14. Jodi
  15. Kent
  16. Leah
  17. Lewis
  18. Linus
  19. Marnie
  20. Maru
  21. Pam
  22. Penny
  23. Pierre
  24. Robin
  25. Sam
  26. Sandy
  27. Sebatian
  28. Shane
  29. Vincent
  30. Willy
  31. Wizard



 

**And the month you were born…**

  * January - getting drunk at the saloon
  * February - reaction to a slime
  * March - finding Pierre’s ‘stash’
  * April - skinny dipping at the lake
  * May - getting lost in the mines
  * June - traveling into the city
  * July - telling ghost stories
  * August - awkward first date or kiss
  * September - celebrating a birthday or anniversary
  * October - home sick
  * November - breaking something on the farm
  * December - breaking into JoJa Mart
  * Or choose your own! 



 

**Bonus Challenge: Include one of the emojis!**

****


	2. abigail/sebastian/sam reacting when they realize that the farmer used to be a legendary master chef

**abigail/sebastian/sam reacting when they realize that the farmer used to be a legendary master chef before they came to the farm**

 

It was late in the afternoon when I finally finished harvesting the latest batch of crops. Cases among cases of corn, peppers, cabbages, melons, tomatoes and radishes. Just in time for the Luau. And I knew exactly what I was going to make for the event the next day: a sweet bruschetta paired with my famous tomato basil squares. And my tomatoes were just perfect for the dish. It was always a hit back in the city; I was sure everyone in Pelican Town would love it, too.  
  
The kitchen quickly filled with familiar smells the next morning as I prepared my plate for the Luau. Tomatoes, basil, and sweet, fresh bread. I busied myself at the stove, moving swiftly between the pots and pans, mixing here and adding a dash of spice there. I worked all through the morning until everything was finished. I quickly put everything into their appropriate containers, sealed tight and still hot to be brought to the beach.  
  
It was a perfect day for the Luau. The sun was bright and warm and the sea breeze felt refreshing on my face. I made my way to the tables, putting my plates down with the rest of the food, nodding at those who greeted me. I admired my dishes along with the rest of the food on the table. Everything looked delicious.  
  
“Mmm,” Mayor Lewis said over my shoulder. “That smells wonderful. May I?”  
  
I slapped his hand away from the tomato basil squares. “You know the rule, Mayor,” I reminded him. “Soup first.”  
  
Lewis nodded. “Yes,” he said quickly. “Of course. I hope the Governor will approve of the soup this year. He comes all the way here every year for that soup.”  
  
“And it’s always perfect,” I assured him.

“Well, maybe we should start the festivities,” Lewis said, eyeing the bruschetta hungrily. He made his way back to the Governor as Abigail and Sam approached, Sebastian just lagging behind them. Abigail smiled to me as her and Sam peered at the food.  
  
“Ugh, I’m starving,” Sam muttered.  
  
“What did you bring?” Abigail asked me.  
  
I shrugged. “I had a ton of tomatoes, so I made a bruschetta and some tomato basil squares.”  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes at me. “Bruschetta? Sounds fancy.”  
  
I watched as they straightened and looked passed me.  
  
“I didn’t think I was seeing clearly,” a voice from behind me said. I turned and greeted the Governor with my best smile.  
  
“Governor,” I said. “It’s nice to see you again.”  
  
“The pleasure is most certainly mine. They must be honored to have you here in their quaint little village. Much quieter than that city life, I’m sure.”  
  
“Ah, well,” I started, sheepishly. “I like it here.”  
  
“I do hope to see you in the city again soon, though. Have you ever thought of returning to that restaurant?”  
  
“I do,” I admitted. I had missed my life in the city. And though I missed the life I had in cooking, it had gotten to be too much for me at that point in my life. “But I needed to get away for a bit.”  
  
“Well, no one just turns down a chance to have their own cooking show,” the Governor said. “But you need to do what’s best for you. I understand.”  
  
“Trust me, cooking is still what I love. I even brought my famous bruschetta.”  
  
The Governor smiled widely. “I always come for the amazing soup, but I think your bruschetta will definitely top that.” He turned to Mayor Lewis. “This all looks amazing,” he said, moving toward the mayor. “I don’t think I can wait a moment longer.”  
  
I turned back to see Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian gawking at me.  
  
“Restaurant?” Abigail said.  
  
“Cooking show?” Sam repeated.  
  
“Chef Addenell.”  
  
Abigail and Sam turned to Sebastian, their eyebrows raised.  
  
“What?” he said defensively. “I like cooking shows.” He turned to me. “You were on The Queen of Sauce.”  
  
I blushed and nodded.  
  
“The Queen of Sauce?” Abigail repeated, turning back to me.  
  
“Oh, yeah!” Sam exclaimed. “I remember that episode! You’re like, the best chef in all of Stardew Valley.”  
  
Abigail turned to Sam and Sebastian. “Is that what you guys do when you hide away in Sebastian’s room? Watch friggen cooking shows all day?”  
  
“We like food,” Sam mumbled.  
  
“If you’re the best chef in Stardew, what are you doing here?” Abigail said, turning back to me, her eyes narrowed.  
  
“Trying to get away from that life,” I said quietly. “It gets pretty hectic. Don’t tell anyone.”  
  
Sam zipped his lips. “Only if you promise to make us your bruschetta every now and then.”  
  
I smiled. “Deal.”


	3. June 5th: Female Farmer x Gunther @ Flower Dance

**june 5th. i’d like to see the (female) farmer who’s had a crush on gunther for a year or so, seeking shelter at the museum during the flower dance, because all the happy couples are making her feel sad and lonely. gunther then offers her some comfort. (gunther <3 farmer)**

Aisha stood alone just outside the the entrance to the meadow where the Flower Dance was beginning. She watched as couples linked arms happily, despite many earlier objections. She started to wonder why she even bothered to attend the festival. Every year it was the same; she was left out, standing alone, watching them laugh and smile and dance. They all had each other. She was the outside, and she always had been since the day she moved to the valley.  
  
She couldn’t stand to be there a second longer. And no one would even notice if she left. They probably didn’t even notice she was there in the first place. Aisha made her way through the forest, the music quickly fading in the cool protection of the trees. Her mind wandered as she walked aimlessly. She hadn’t seen Gunther at the festival; maybe he was spending the day in the library, alone like her. She wanted to be there with him. Just her and him, alone in the library she had grown to love. Gunther always noticed her. Gunther was the only one who had really welcomed her and accepted her.  
  
She blushed as she thought about him. She spent a lot of time with him in that library. At first, she only went for the books, her biggest weakness. She would make a nest for herself in the far corner of the library with a stack of books beside her. She was eager to devour each one and lose herself in the story.  
  
Soon, new books had started to appear in her littler corner. It didn’t take long for her to realize that Gunther had been leaving them there for her. And then notes started to appear with them. “Aisha - this was one of my favorites. I thought you might enjoy it.”  
  
She loved every book he left her. It was hard enough being an introvert in the first place, but also being the new girl in a small town? She didn’t think she’d ever fit in. But Gunther made an effort. And they quickly bonded over their love of books. The library was the only place she felt comfortable and accepted. Gunther was the only person that she felt safest with. And she wanted to see him now more than ever.  
  
She hurried through the forest and to the far side of town where the library waited, welcoming her with it’s familiar columns. The smell of old books greeted her warmly when she opened it’s doors. Gunther looked up from his seat behind his desk and smiled.

“Aisha. What are you doing here?”  
  
Aisha shrugged and felt herself blushing. She cleared her throat. “Everyone’s at the Flower Dance.”  
  
Gunther nodded and looked around the library. “Yup. Every year. You know,” he hesitated. “I used to go. Tried to spend some time with everyone. But it’s kind of depressing. Everyone’s got someone…” He trailed off.  
  
Aisha nodded. “Yeah. I couldn’t stand to be there another minute. Just reminds me of how unnoticed I am.” She sighed.  
  
Gunther smiled warmly and met her gaze. “You’re not unnoticed.”  
  
Aisha shrugged. She found herself wandering towards her favorite corner. She stopped and admired the new stack of books. The book on top had a striking cover - an image of a man and a woman in an embrace. They looked peaceful and happy.  
  
“I searched the entire city for that one,” Gunther said, now at Aisha’s side. She met his gaze and Gunther blushed.  
  
“Looks like a sappy romance book,” Aisha said.  
  
“Yeah. Okay. Kind of. I have a soft side, sometimes.” His face brightened and he shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought you might like it. I really did.”  
  
“What’s it about?” Aisha asked, picking up the book and flipping through it’s pages.  
  
Gunther scratched his head. “Well, it’s actually about this woman who moves to a new city. Doesn’t know anyone there. She has kind of this dark past, you know? Trying to escape it, but has a hard time starting over, meeting people.”  
  
“And she finds comfort in this strikingly good looking man?” Aisha pointed to the man on the cover.  
  
Gunther shrugged. “Yeah. You know. Boy meets girl.” He paused. “You think he’s striking?”  
  
Aisha shook her head. “Actually, no. Not really my type. Never cared for the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“I guess when you don’t look like that,” Aisha pointed to the woman on the cover, “you know, tall, blonde, and gorgeous, you don’t expect anyone to be into you.”  
  
Gunther scoffed. “Woman like that aren’t gorgeous.”  
  
“Are you crazy?” Aisha said, holding the book to his face. “Even I want this chick.”  
  
Gunther laughed. “Guess tall and blonde was never my thing.”  
  
“We need a book with two average people on the cover,” Aisha said. “Just two, every day people, living every day lives.”  
  
“Maybe,” Gunther started. “But that sounds kind of boring.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Aisha said quickly. “Two average people living incredible lives. Full of action and adventure. Crime fighting average people.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Gunther said. “Sounds dangerous. How about two average people who meet in an old library in a middle of nowhere town who have a slight obsession with books?”  
  
Aisha pondered this for a moment. “Can they go on adventures?”  
  
“The books come to life and suck them in to the story.”  
  
Aisha laughed. “They’re transported to new worlds and have no way to get back home.”  
  
“Yes. I like that.”  
  
“What do you suppose will happen to them?” Aisha asked, returning the book to the pile.  
  
“Well,” Gunther started. “I suppose they learn to trust each other. They help each other through each adventure until they do make it home.”  
  
“Maybe they fall in love,” Aisha suggested and met his gaze. “I have always been a sucker for a good romance.”  
  
Gunther smiled. “Me too.


	4. June 5th: Female Farmer x Gunther @ Flower Dance

> _june 5th. i’d like to see the (female) farmer who’s had a crush on gunther for a year or so, seeking shelter at the museum during the flower dance, because all the happy couples are making her feel sad and lonely. gunther then offers her some comfort. (gunther <3 farmer)_

Aisha stood alone just outside the the entrance to the meadow where the Flower Dance was beginning. She watched as couples linked arms happily, despite many earlier objections. She started to wonder why she even bothered to attend the festival. Every year it was the same; she was left out, standing alone, watching them laugh and smile and dance. They all had each other. She was the outside, and she always had been since the day she moved to the valley.

She couldn’t stand to be there a second longer. And no one would even notice if she left. They probably didn’t even notice she was there in the first place. Aisha made her way through the forest, the music quickly fading in the cool protection of the trees. Her mind wandered as she walked aimlessly. She hadn’t seen Gunther at the festival; maybe he was spending the day in the library, alone like her. She wanted to be there with him. Just her and him, alone in the library she had grown to love. Gunther always noticed her. Gunther was the only one who had really welcomed her and accepted her.

She blushed as she thought about him. She spent a lot of time with him in that library. At first, she only went for the books, her biggest weakness. She would make a nest for herself in the far corner of the library with a stack of books beside her. She was eager to devour each one and lose herself in the story.

Soon, new books had started to appear in her littler corner. It didn’t take long for her to realize that Gunther had been leaving them there for her. And then notes started to appear with them. “Aisha - this was one of my favorites. I thought you might enjoy it.”

She loved every book he left her. It was hard enough being an introvert in the first place, but also being the new girl in a small town? She didn’t think she’d ever fit in. But Gunther made an effort. And they quickly bonded over their love of books. The library was the only place she felt comfortable and accepted. Gunther was the only person that she felt safest with. And she wanted to see him now more than ever.

She hurried through the forest and to the far side of town where the library waited, welcoming her with it’s familiar columns. The smell of old books greeted her warmly when she opened it’s doors. Gunther looked up from his seat behind his desk and smiled.

“Aisha. What are you doing here?”

Aisha shrugged and felt herself blushing. She cleared her throat. “Everyone’s at the Flower Dance.”

Gunther nodded and looked around the library. “Yup. Every year. You know,” he hesitated. “I used to go. Tried to spend some time with everyone. But it’s kind of depressing. Everyone’s got someone…” He trailed off.

Aisha nodded. “Yeah. I couldn’t stand to be there another minute. Just reminds me of how unnoticed I am.” She sighed.

Gunther smiled warmly and met her gaze. “You’re not unnoticed.”

Aisha shrugged. She found herself wandering towards her favorite corner. She stopped and admired the new stack of books. The book on top had a striking cover - an image of a man and a woman in an embrace. They looked peaceful and happy.

“I searched the entire city for that one,” Gunther said, now at Aisha’s side. She met his gaze and Gunther blushed.

“Looks like a sappy romance book,” Aisha said.

“Yeah. Okay. Kind of. I have a soft side, sometimes.” His face brightened and he shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought you might like it. I really did.”

“What’s it about?” Aisha asked, picking up the book and flipping through it’s pages.

Gunther scratched his head. “Well, it’s actually about this woman who moves to a new city. Doesn’t know anyone there. She has kind of this dark past, you know? Trying to escape it, but has a hard time starting over, meeting people.”

“And she finds comfort in this strikingly good looking man?” Aisha pointed to the man on the cover.

Gunther shrugged. “Yeah. You know. Boy meets girl.” He paused. “You think he’s striking?”

Aisha shook her head. “Actually, no. Not really my type. Never cared for the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I guess when you don’t look like that,” Aisha pointed to the woman on the cover, “you know, tall, blonde, and gorgeous, you don’t expect anyone to be into you.”

Gunther scoffed. “Woman like that aren’t gorgeous.”

“Are you crazy?” Aisha said, holding the book to his face. “Even I want this chick.”

Gunther laughed. “Guess tall and blonde was never my thing.”

“We need a book with two average people on the cover,” Aisha said. “Just two, every day people, living every day lives.”

“Maybe,” Gunther started. “But that sounds kind of boring.”

“Okay, okay,” Aisha said quickly. “Two average people living incredible lives. Full of action and adventure. Crime fighting average people.”

“I don’t know,” Gunther said. “Sounds dangerous. How about two average people who meet in an old library in a middle of nowhere town who have a slight obsession with books?”

Aisha pondered this for a moment. “Can they go on adventures?”

“The books come to life and suck them in to the story.”

Aisha laughed. “They’re transported to new worlds and have no way to get back home.”

“Yes. I like that.”

“What do you suppose will happen to them?” Aisha asked, returning the book to the pile.

“Well,” Gunther started. “I suppose they learn to trust each other. They help each other through each adventure until they do make it home.”

“Maybe they fall in love,” Aisha suggested and met his gaze. “I have always been a sucker for a good romance.”

Gunther smiled. “Me too.


	5. december 3 - caroline breaking into jojamart with b6 [ :’( ]

Caroline waited outside the saloon with her arms crossed, careful to keep quiet in the shadows until Shane made his way over. He nodded in her direction absentmindedly, stopping in his tracks when she hissed through the dark.  
  
“I hear you have a stash,” Caroline said quietly.  
  
Shane’s eyes darted back and forth nervously. “A stash?”  
  
Caroline nodded. “JoJa Mart’s specialty frozen pizza.”  
  
Shane’s posture relaxed and he raised an eyebrow. “What do you want with my pizza?”  
  
Caroline narrowed her eyes. “I want pizza, okay? I’m female, we get cravings, and I need pizza, and I need Pierre not to know about it. You get me?”  
  
Shane smiled and shook his head. “Sorry, I’m not sharing.”  
  
Caroline emerged from the shadows, her face twisted in a threatening glance. “Don’t toy with me, Shane. Share the damn pizza or I’ll tell everyone you dance to the Frozen soundtrack in your underwear by the lake.”  
  
Shane’s grin grew as he opened the door to the saloon. “That song speaks to me.”  
  
“Shane!”  
  
Shane rolled his eyes. “JoJa Mart. Back room.”  
  
“JoJa Mart? That place is closed and boarded up.”  
  
Shane smiled, shrugged, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Caroline mumbled to herself, cursing under her breath. She looked toward the abandoned store, dark in the night. Frustrated, she started to stomp off towards home, but hesitated. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lower lip. Her eyes scanned the town quickly, and when she saw that no one was around, she darted behind the saloon, keeping north of the town and toward JoJa Mart.

She stood outside the boarded up doors and looked up at the building, her hands on her hips. How in the hell was she supposed to get in there? There had to be some way that Shane was sneaking in… she just had to find it.  
  
She walked carefully around the building, inspecting every nook and cranny until she reached the back side, just out of view from the town where her answer waited for her. A boarded up window had been busted in just enough for a person to climb through. Her heart pounded in her ears as she shimmied her way inside the dark building.  
  
Caroline stood for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could just barely make out the back of the store. The high shelves stood tall and empty, collecting dust. She made her way through the store carefully, running her hands along the wall until she reached a door. She twisted the knob and the door opened, but she could hardly see a thing. She moved into the room, stumbling over an old office chair, and cursed loudly. She picked herself up, dusted off her dress, and made her way out of the office and back into the store.  
  
She continued to follow the wall until she finally reached another door. She pushed it open anxiously and continued to follow the wall, stepping over torn boxes. Her hands left the warmth of the wall and touched a cold, metal surface. The freezer. She fumbled with the door excitedly until it swung open, but she was not greeted by the cold air she had expected. Of course the freezer wouldn’t be running any more.  
  
“Shane,” she grumbled into the darkness. He had lied to her. He took all the pizza and was hiding it from her.  
  
Giving up, she turned back towards the freezer door, but something caught her attention. A strange humming sound, coming from just outside the freezer. She followed the sound until she got to the corner of the room, where a white fridge stood, humming, plugged into the wall. Shane.  
  
She opened the door and light pooled into the room. She blinked into the light as her eyes adjusted. They widened as she scanned the contents of the fridge. Boxes and boxes of pizzas were crammed into the fridge, calling to her. She eagerly grabbed at a box, decided to take a second, shoved them under her arms, and hurried out of the building.  
  
She quietly made her way through the house, careful to move quickly until she reached the kitchen. She started the oven and through the two pizzas inside. She waited impatiently the fifteen minutes as instructed, glancing out the window every few seconds, waiting for her husband to show up.  
  
The oven’s buzzer went off loudly. Caroline jumped to her feet, turning off the oven and removing the pizza. She cut eight large slices quickly before sliding the entire pizza onto a large plate and hurrying into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sat cross legged on the bed with the hot pizza before her, her mouth watering. The cheese melted off, dropping to the plate as she lifted it to her mouth. She smiled, her craving satisfied. But her smile disappeared quickly as the bedroom door open.  
  
Pierre stood in the doorway, gawking at his wife.  
  
“It’s not what it looks like,” Caroline said quickly, her mouth full of pizza.  
  
Pierre hesitated. “What does it look like?”  
  
Caroline let the pizza fall onto the plate and started to cry. “I broke into JoJa Mart and stole pizza,” she said through her tears.  
  
Pierre sat beside her on the bed and took her hands in his. “Is there pepperoni?” he asked.  
  
Caroline smiled and nodded sheepishly. “Of course,” she said. “On top of the stove.”


	6. Shane's Backstory [headcanon]

Shane had just fallen against the couch when his phone rang beside him. He groaned, set his beer down on the floor, and checked the name that flashed on the screen before lifting it to his ear. He balanced the phone between his head and shoulder as he cracked open the beer.

“What’s up, Ash? Jas trying to convince you she can stay up later?”

“Shane.” Her voice shook.

“What’s wrong, Ashley?”

“I didn’t know who else to call…”

Shane narrowed his eyes at the tv screen. “What happened?”

“It’s Greg and Jess… They were in an accident.”

Shane’s heart raced. “An accident? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Ashley stuttered. “The cops called. I can’t leave Jas. They were just going out to dinner…”

“It’s fine,” Shane assured the young babysitter, clearing his throat. It was fine. Everything was okay. “What did the cop say?”

“They’re at the hospital. That’s all he said.”

“Okay,” Shane said carefully. “Don’t say anything to Jas. I’ll go check in on everything and give you a call in a bit. Everything will be fine.”

Shane hung up quickly, jumping off the couch and grabbing his keys in the process. He hurried out the door, down the steps, and through the parking lot where his car waited for him. He fumbled with the keys in the ignition, breathing a sigh of relief as the car roared to life. Everything’s okay, he reminded himself. Just Greg’s careless driving.

Shane navigated his way through the city, drowning out his worries with loud music. Even though it was almost eight o’clock, the city was bright and alive. He zipped carefully through the streets until he pulled up at the hospital. He parked the car and hurried through the sliding doors, pausing just on the other side as an overwhelming sensation came over him. His eyes darted back and forth around the large lobby area until he found his way to a woman behind a large desk.

“I’m looking for friends of mine. They were just in an accident.”

The nurse nodded casually as she clicked away at the keyboard before her. Shane gave the woman the needed information, than sat as he was instructed. He fidgeted in his seat as his eyes fell on to every person around him. People all waiting for some news of their loved ones. His stomach twisted uneasily. He watched as two cops walked by, deeply engaged in conversation. The radio at their hips crackled unsettlingly.

“Unresponsive adult female. Paramedics requested on scene.”

He watched as a doctor hurried to the front desk and leaned over, speaking quickly with the receptionist. The woman pointed towards Shane. Shane stood quickly as the doctor approached.

“Are they okay?” Shane asked quickly.

“Shane, is it?”

Shane nodded pathetically as he waited. The doctor began walking and Shane hurried to stay at his side.

“Family?” the doctor asked.

“Friend. They don’t have family around here except for their daughter.”

The doctor paused in a quiet hallway and turned to Shane. “Shane.” The doctor hesitated. “They were in a terrible car accident. We tried everything we could…”

Shane swallowed. “What?”

“I’m so sorry, Shane.”

Shane stared dumbly at the doctor. “Is this a joke?”

The doctor hesitated. “There’s something else. We need… confirmation… Do you think you can do that?”

“Confirmation?”

“Of their identities.”

Shane nodded automatically but still did not process the request. He followed the doctor through the hospital until they reached a clearly marked morgue. Shane stopped outside the door, gawking at the sign, his stomach twisting. He watched as the doctor approached another man, who stood before two covered bodies. Shane followed slowly, stopping before he reached the bodies.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” the doctor said to him, his hand on Shane’s shoulder.

“Just do it,” Shane muttered, forcing the words out in a hoarse breath.

The man removed the sheets, revealing the bloodied, sleeping faces of his best friends, Greg and Jess.

Shane’s stomach twisted sickeningly as his hand flew to his mouth. He closed his eyes from the sight and bit back a sob.

“This can’t be,” he muttered.

There was shuffling as the man covered the bodies back up.

“I’ll give you a minute,” the doctor said to Shane. “But there are some people that want to talk to you.”

Shane’s head buzzed erratically. “Talk to me? Who? Why?”

“Social Services.”

“No,” Shane stuttered. “Jas is fine. She’s safe.”

“You’ll need to talk to them about her.”

Shane nodded quietly, still trying to process what he had just seen. “Okay,” he said quickly. “I’ll talk to them.”

He followed the doctor through the hospital once more until the doctor stopped and shook a woman’s hand, introducing her to Shane.

“Is Jas alone?” the woman asked him.

Shane shook his head. “She’s home with the babysitter.”

“Does Jas have any immediate family?” she asked softly. Her eyes were apologetic. 

Shane hesitated. “No. I don’t know. I’m her godfather.”

“No grandparents or close relatives?”

He shook his head. “Not around here.”

“Are you the one who’s to get custody of her, then?”

 _Custody_. Shane’s heart raced. “Um. Yes. I guess so.” He hesitated. “No. No. I can’t.”

“You can’t?”

“No. I can’t. I can’t raise a little girl. No. She has an aunt, in the valley. She should go there.”

“Is Jas close with this aunt?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Is she close to you, Shane?”

“I don’t want her,” Shane said quickly. He cleared his throat. “The valley would be better for her. I just have a small apartment.”

The woman nodded carefully. “We won’t take her into custody if we don’t have to. Can you stay with her until we can arrange a change in guardianship?”

Shane nodded and shook the woman’s hand once more.

“I’ll be in touch,” she said softly. “Take care.”

*****

Shane found himself in the driveway, just outside of the house. It was late. Jas was likely already asleep, unaware of what had just happened to her parents. Shane sucked in a breath and forced himself out of the car, up the front steps, and inside the house. A light streamed from the living room where Ashley waited.

“You didn’t call,” she accused, but her voice softened. “Are they okay?”

“You can go home, Ashley,” Shane said quietly.

“Are they okay?”

Shane let his body fall onto the couch, his knees too week to hold him up any longer. He stared at the tv across the room. “Where’s Jas?”

“Sleeping.”

“K.”

Ashley grabbed her keys from the coffee table. She glanced uneasily at Shane.

Shane met her gaze and forced a smile. “Don’t worry about it.” He turned back to the tv. “Drive safe.”

Ashley let herself out of the house, closing the door quietly behind her, but a presence lingered.

“Shane?”

Jas poked her head in from around the corner. She smiled at her godfather, but he did not return her greeting. She made her way to him, climbing on the couch next to him and resting her head against him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I was.” Jas straightened and searched his face. “When’s Mom and Dad coming home?”

Shane avoided her gaze. He didn’t want to have this conversation with her. Not now. Not ever.

“Shane?”

Shane pulled Jas onto his lap and met her gaze. “I have to tell you something,” he said, his voice shaking.

“What?”

“Mom and Dad… something happened. They got hurt.”

Jas’s face was sad. “Are they going to be okay?” she asked.

Shane pinched his lips, blinked back tears, and shook his head. “No,” he forced out. “They’re not coming home.”

Jas tilted her head slightly. “Will they come back tomorrow?”

Shane shook his head. “They… They won’t come back, ever.”

Jas’s eyes welled up and her lip quivered. “Why not? Did I do something wrong?”

Shane swallowed and closed his eyes. “No, Jas, of course not.” He forced a smile.

“Then why aren’t they coming home?” she sobbed.

Shane pulled the girl into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, wet with his tears. “I don’t know,” he choked out.

*****

“I just want this done,” Shane said forcefully. “The house will be empty. Just sell it and get rid of it.”

The realtor leaned back in her chair. “Okay,” she said simply. “I know this is hard for you, Shane-”

“Are we done here?”

The woman cleared her throat. “Yes, we’re done. I will be in touch with prospective buyers.”

“I don’t care who buys it.”

“Okay,” she said again. “Just need your signature in a few places. The money will go into the trust you designated for Jas. Sign here, here, and here, and this will all be over with.”

Shane scribbled his signature quickly where indicated and stood up. The woman stood and stretched her hands toward him. Shane stared at the hand without returning the gesture. He met her gaze. “It will be empty this weekend.”

Without another word, Shane left the realtor’s office. He climbed into his car and made his way to the empty house. Marnie had picked Jas up that morning; all that was left was to go through the rest of the things in the house before it went up for sale.

Shane pulled into the driveway and made his way into the house. Empty boxes already lined the hallway, waiting for things to be packed or tossed. Shane stood in the doorway. He couldn’t remember a time when the house was so quiet. Jas and Greg were always wrestling in the den. Jas and Jess baking and making a mess in the kitchen. Shane and Greg shouting at the tv over the latest gridball game.

Shane made his way through the empty house. Where the hell was he supposed to start? So many things. Furniture, pictures, nick-nacks. He started to make a mental list. Furniture wasn’t necessary. It could be sold or given away. Dishes, towels, blankets… there was no use for any of it anymore.

He picked up a framed picture of Greg, Jess, and Jas. They were smiling; happy. A family. He dropped the frame into an empty box. Useless. It was all useless. No room for any of it, anywhere. No room for the memories.

He stared at the broken glass, the figures still smiling up at him. He reached into the box, pulled the picture out of the broken frame, and held it carefully in his hands. There was room. There would always be room.

*****

The house was empty by the weekend, just as Shane promised. Some had been moved to storage, but otherwise, everything was sold, given away, or thrown out. The realtor waited outside, where the for sale sign was already in place. Shane made one last walk through the house, taking in every room, before making his way to the front door. He paused in the doorway, his hand on the door knob, and glanced one last time inside the house, his chest burning. He sighed, closed and locked the door, and dropped the keys in the realtor’s hand. Without a word, he made his way to his car and left the house behind.

*****

“She misses you, Shane.”

Shane put his legs up on the couch. “I’ll come visit some time.”

“Shane, you should be here with her.”

“She doesn’t need me.”

“Yes she does. She loves you. She lost her parents - don’t make her lose you, too.”

“I said I will visit,” Shane growled. “But I’m not raising a little girl.”

“It’s no wonder you’re still single,” Marnie said. Shane could practically hear the eye roll in her voice.

“Kids aren’t for me.”

“Greg and Jess made you her godfather. You have a responsibility.”

“She’s not my child. She’s better off with family.”

“You’re her family.”

“I’m not leaving the city,” he shot at her.

“What do you have there?” Marnie raised her voice. “There’s nothing for you in that city.”

“Thanks for the support.”

“Come here with me and Jas. There’s plenty of room. She needs you. Do it for her.”

Shane sighed and rubbed his temple. “The house is still on the market. I’m still trying to get rid of everything.” Shane paused to swallow the lump in his throat. “There’s still a lot that needs to get done.”

“Will you leave after that?”

Shane hesitated. He looked out the window of his apartment over the city. Marnie was right - there was nothing keeping him in the city. And he did miss Jas. It wasn’t fair to send her away from her home alone. “Yes.”

*****

It didn’t take long for the house to sell. Shane didn’t care about the logistics - prime location, well built, close to schools - the burden was finally off his shoulders. His apartment, as promised to Marnie and Jas, was packed with the few belongings that he had. The bigger items were shoved into a moving truck which waited for him just outside. The rest of his things were shoved in the trunk and the back seat of his car.

Shane closed and locked the door to his apartment. He trotted down the steps, stopping in his landlord’s office on his way out to drop off the keys.

“Good luck in the valley, kid,” the man said to him, tipping an imaginary hat. “You were one of the good ones. Hope no partiers move in there.”

“You’ll scare ‘em out easy, Fred,” Shane said with a smile.

Fred lifted his beer bottle. The coozie around it read “Beer:thirty.” It was only eleven o’clock.

Shane smiled and said good bye. He slid into the car, turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and he pulled out of the parking lot, the moving truck following close behind. He made his way to the outskirts of the city, crossed over the bridge, and merged north on the highway, bound for Stardew Valley.


	7. Leah and female farmer splitting a bottle of wine on a rainy Spring afternoon at Leah’s place before heading to the saloon

“I really don’t know why you want to draw me,” Pip said sheepishly, blushing.

“Because,” Leah said. She glanced at Pip, narrowed her eyes, then returned to her sketchbook. “You have the most amazing features. You’re beautiful.”

Pip’s eyes rolled in an attempt to hide the deepening blush. “I don’t think so. Everyone here thinks I’m weird.”

Leah bit her lip as she drew and shook her head. “They don’t think you’re weird. They’ve just never seen anyone like you before.” Leah met Pip’s gaze and smiled warmly. “I think they’re all intimidated by your beauty.”

“I’m a purple fairy, Leah,” Pip muttered. “They think I’m a freak.”

Leah handed the sketchbook to Pip, then leaned back in her chair and sipped from her wine.

Pip admired the picture on the page. Leah was truly talented. She had a way with bringing a beauty to Pip on the page. If only Pip felt as beautiful as the image.

“This looks nothing like me,” Pip muttered.

Leah’s face fell. “You don’t like it?”

“No, no,” Pip stuttered. “I do. But you made me way too… pretty.”

“Do you even own a mirror?” Leah joked, pouring Pip another glass of wine and emptying the bottle.

Pip sipped from the glass and shrugged. “Good wine.”

Leah smiled. “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.”

Pip looked out the window into the darkening forest. The rain felt softly on the new leaves on the trees. It was calming. Pip felt at ease with Leah.

“Let’s go to the saloon,” Leah said, getting to her feet.

“I don’t know,” Pip said, hesitant. “It’s probably really busy.”

“Oh, come on,” Leah said. “You can’t hide from everyone. Give them a chance to see you for who you really are.”

“You haven’t seen me drunk,” Pip pointed out. “We fairies are known for our… drinking habits.”

“Then you’ll fit right in with everyone,” Leah said, taking Pip’s hand. “Especially Pam and Shane.”

Pip made a face. “Shane scares me,” Pip whispered.

Leah laughed. “He’s harmless,” she assured Pip. “Just a big, drunk, grump.”

“Fine,” Pip muttered. “Just don’t ditch me there.”

Leah crossed her heart. “If you’re uncomfortable, we can leave.”

Pip nodded and sucked in a breath. “Okay, let’s go.”

Pip and Leah took their time walking to the saloon, enjoying the warm rain on their faces as they made their way out of the forest. The saloon was a warm glow in the darkening town, almost inviting. But Pip could hear loud laughter and music muffled in the night, growing suddenly louder as Leah opened the door, standing aside for Pip. The light from the saloon pooled around Pip and everyone turned to see who was entering.

Pip stood quietly in the doorway, blinking in the light, and quietly made their way inside, keeping close to the wall. Leah followed close behind and smiled.

“Hey, everyone.”

The patrons smiled and nodded to her in greeting. Gus greeted Pip by name as Pip followed Leah to a table, stumbling awkwardly in the process.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” Leah said to Pip.

Pip cringed. “They all just stared at me.”

“Well, you did manage to make a grand entrance,” Leah joked.

“I’ve never been a good fairy.”

Leah laughed. “Have a drink,” she said. “On me. Loosen up.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this in the morning,” Pip said, taking a beer from Gus. Leah raised her beer to Pip’s in a toast, and they drank.


	8. 15 Nov - Kent breaking something on the farm

“You’ve done a lot of work around here,” Kent said, admiring the farm.

I handed him the basket of corn Jodi had asked for. “Didn’t happen over night,” I said.

“I’ve never really had a chance to see the place,” Kent said.

“Well, there’s not much to see. Lots of crops. Some cows.”

“I like cows,” Kent said. “Let me see what you’ve got going on here. Jodi’s always talking about everything you do.”

I could feel my cheeks blush. “Come on,” I said. “I’ll give you the grand tour.”

“Do you water this all by hand?” he asked as we passed the fields of crops.

“God, no,” I said. “I stopped doing that the first summer I was here. That’s a hell of a lot of work.”

“I can imagine.”

“Sprinkler systems all set up,” I said, pointing out to them. “Saves a lot of time.”

Kent nodded approvingly. “Your grandfather would be proud.”

“Thanks.”

He followed me to the barn. The cows, goats, and sheep were out grazing quietly in the pasture.

“Robin’s work?” Kent asked as he put his hand on the barn.

“The one and only.”

“She does a damn good job.”

I opened the latch to the pasture gate and Kent followed me through. He fumbled with the latch as I made my way across the pasture to the closest cow. I patted her neck.

“This is Bessy,” I said as Kent made his way to us. He grinned as he scratched the cow’s neck.

“I’ve always wanted to have cows,” Kent said.

He followed me into the barn and the coop where he admired the feeders.

“The silo is right behind the barn,” I said.

“You definitely know what you’re doing.”

I shrugged. “I try.”

We made our way outside, but something was odd. The animals were no where in sight.

“What the hell?” Kent followed me across the pasture and to the gate, which was wide open.

“Uh,” Kent grumbled. “It wasn’t like that before.”

I inspected the gate and noticed the latch had broken off and fallen to the ground. I searched the grass and grabbed the piece, holding it up in front of my face.

“Great,” he said under his breath. “You broke the gate.”

“I broke the gate? I wasn’t the last one through it!”

Kent raised his hands in the air in defense. “Well, I didn’t do it. It was fine when I locked it.”

I shook my head and rubbed my temple. “How did you lock it?”

“I just, you know.” Kent motioned with his hands. “Pushed it in the thing.”

“Did you friggen punch it?”

“Are we going to argue about broken latches all day?” Kent huffed.

“You’re right,” I said. “I have to fix this while you round them all up before they eat my crops.”

“I have to round them up?”

I looked around sarcastically. “Do you think the animal witch is gonna do it?”

Kent pushed by me grumbling.

“You owe me for everything they eat!” I shouted to him with a smirk.


	9. Penny x Maru

Maru was surprised to see Penny reading on the bench. She sat beside her.

“Hi, Maru,” Penny said, smiling behind her book.

“No kids today?” Maru asked. She thought for sure Penny would be in class with them.

“They’re at the farm today. The farmer offered to teach them about growing crops.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Gives me a break,” Penny said, turning back to her book.

“You guys seem close.”

“Hm?”

“You and the farmer.”

Penny met her gaze and blushed. “Just friends.”

Maru smirked. “Yeah. That’s how it always starts.”

“We’re just friends!”

Maru shrugged. “If you say so.” She leaned back against the bench and hugged her knees to her chest. The spring sun was warm on her face.

After a moment of sitting in silence, Maru stood and stretched.

“Well, I won’t bother you,” she said. “I was just passing through.”

Penny shrugged. “We’re friends. You never bother me.”

“I have stuff to do, anyway. See you later?”

Penny smiled. “Same time, same place?”

“Obviously.”

*****

It was late when Sebastian finally emerged from his bedroom. Maru sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands.

“What are you doing up?” he said as he searched the fridge for something to eat.

Maru shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Sebastian sat across from her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Maru said simply.

“Something.”

“I don’t want to talk to you about it,” Maru hissed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He stood up, but Maru stopped him.

“What…” she hesitated, forming her words carefully. “What do you do if you like someone?”

Sebastian smirked. “You like the farmer?”

“No,” she said quickly. “Ugh. No. Forget it.”

“I’m telling Demetrius.”

“Sebastian! Don’t you dare!”

“Then tell me who it is.”

“You’re an ass.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t care enough anyway.” He turned to leave, then paused. “Get a bouquet from Pierre,” he suggested before leaving the house.

*****

Maru stared at the selections of bouquets from behind the counter at Pierre’s. They were all so extravagant and beautiful. It all seemed too much. And expensive. Maru sighed.

“Anything you need?” Pierre asked her.

Maru shook her head. “No,” she said. “Not today.”

She decided to go simpler. Poppies were Penny’s favorite, and Maru knew just where to get a couple.

With poppies in hand, Maru waited under the big tree where her and Penny always sat. She knew Penny was teaching the kids, but she would probably show up later in the afternoon.

And just as she expected, Penny did, with her book in hand. Penny watched her feet as she walked, playing with the edges of her dress. She looked up at Maru and smiled. “Hi.”

Maru hesitated, blushing. “Hi.”

Penny’s eyes went to the poppies in her hand. “Those are pretty. What are they for?”

Maru shrugged. “I just had some. I knew you liked them.” She gave them to Penny.

Penny took them carefully and put them to her nose. She smiled as she breathed in their scent. “Thanks.”

They sat together on the bench. Penny spun the flowers between her fingers.

“Do you want to get dinner tonight?” Maru said quickly.

Penny met her gaze, quiet for a moment.

“I mean. I’m just kind of hungry. And something smells good at Gus’s.”

“Yes,” Penny said, nodding. “Yeah. Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”


	10. willy, clint, and emily go skinny dipping!

__

 

_So I thought it would be funny to combine these two skinny dipping prompts. This assumes that Clint has already asked Emily out and they’ve been on a few dates._   
  


* * *

  
  
Emily leaned against the wall, watching Clint work.  
  
“What are you doing tonight?” she asked casually.  
  
Clint looked up from his work and paused. “Uh. Nothing. Why? Should we do something?”  
  
Emily shrugged. “I was thinking we could.”  
  
Clint scratched his head and put down his tools. “Yeah. Okay. Dinner?”  
  
Emily shook her head. “We always go out to dinner. Let’s do something different.”  
  
Clint hesitated. “I’m not very good with different. What did you have in mind? Breakfast?”  
  
Emily laughed and took her hands in his flirtatious. “I was thinking,” she started. “We could do something adventurous.”  
  
“I don’t do adventurous,” Clint said nervously. “Like, the mines?”  
  
“Noo,” Emily said. “Like. Maybe. Skinny dipping?”  
  
Clint blushed beneath his beard. “S-skinny dipping? I’ve never done that…”  
  
“Never? Not even in your crazy teenage days?”  
  
Clint shook his head. “I was kind of a heavy kid. No one wants to see that. Trust me, you don’t want to see that.”  
  
Emily pulled at his hands. “Oh, come on,” she begged. “It will be fun.” She hesitated. “Besides, we’ve already had countless dinner dates. Gotta spice things up. Make a move.”  
  
“A move?” Clint sighed. “Yeah, I’m not good at those things.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Emily said, kissing his cheek. “I’ll teach ya. Just meet me at the lake tonight.” She winked at him before she left him alone in his shop.  
  
*****  
  
Clint made his way slowly to the lake that night. It was nearing one in the morning and his knees practically shook at the idea of going skinny dipping with Emily. She was already there when he got there. She smiled excitedly at him and immediately shimmied out of her dress. Clint gawked at her for a moment before forcing his gaze away.  
  
“Don’t be such a baby,” Emily said as she proceeded to take off the rest of her clothes. “Last one in has to walk home naked.”  
  
Clint hesitated before slowly taking off his shirt. “Hope you don’t have high expectations,” he grumbled.  
  
Emily smiled, turned her back to him, and dove into the lake.  
  
Clint took advantage of her moment underwater, undressing quickly and jumping in before she emerged.  
  
Emily broke the surface, looking around. Clint was gone. She felt two hands grab at her legs, startling her, and Clint emerged beside her.  
  
“You almost gave me a heart attack,” she said, splashing him. “Race you across the lake?”  
  
They swam through the cool, glassy water, laughing and splashing until they reached the other side. They pulled themselves out of the water, catching their breath on the grass. At that moment, Willy appeared from behind a tree, stopping suddenly in his tracks, naked.  
  
“Oh my god,” Emily said, throwing her arms over herself. “Willy? What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
Willy covered himself quickly, blushing. “Me? What are you doing here?”  
  
“What the hell does it look like?”  
  
“Are you spying on me?” Will accused.  
  
“Spying?” Clint raised an eyebrow. “Why the hell would we spy on you?”  
  
“Because.” Willy hesitated. “I don’t do this often. Don’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Emily muttered. “There are children here.”  
  
“Look who’s talking.” Willy grumbled.  
  
“This never happened,” Emily shot at him.  
  
Willy nodded. “Fine with me.” He took a step backwards, followed by another, until he was able to scoot behind a tree and out of sight.  
  
“No peeking, Willy!” Emily shouted in his direction. She pulled Clint up behind her and they dove back into the water, swimming back across to gather their clothes.  
  
“That’s a sight I’ll never get out of my head,” Clint said as he pulled on his pants. “This is why I don’t do adventures.”  
  
Emily giggled and kissed him. “See ya tomorrow, Cowboy.”


	11. Penny x Maru

 

Maru was surprised to see Penny reading on the bench. She sat beside her.

“Hi, Maru,” Penny said, smiling behind her book.

“No kids today?” Maru asked. She thought for sure Penny would be in class with them.

“They’re at the farm today. The farmer offered to teach them about growing crops.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Gives me a break,” Penny said, turning back to her book.

“You guys seem close.”

“Hm?”

“You and the farmer.”

Penny met her gaze and blushed. “Just friends.”

Maru smirked. “Yeah. That’s how it always starts.”

“We’re just friends!”

Maru shrugged. “If you say so.” She leaned back against the bench and hugged her knees to her chest. The spring sun was warm on her face.

After a moment of sitting in silence, Maru stood and stretched.

“Well, I won’t bother you,” she said. “I was just passing through.”

Penny shrugged. “We’re friends. You never bother me.”

“I have stuff to do, anyway. See you later?”

Penny smiled. “Same time, same place?”

“Obviously.”

*****

It was late when Sebastian finally emerged from his bedroom. Maru sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands.

“What are you doing up?” he said as he searched the fridge for something to eat.

Maru shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Sebastian sat across from her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Maru said simply.

“Something.”

“I don’t want to talk to you about it,” Maru hissed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He stood up, but Maru stopped him.

“What…” she hesitated, forming her words carefully. “What do you do if you like someone?”

Sebastian smirked. “You like the farmer?”

“No,” she said quickly. “Ugh. No. Forget it.”

“I’m telling Demetrius.”

“Sebastian! Don’t you dare!”

“Then tell me who it is.”

“You’re an ass.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t care enough anyway.” He turned to leave, then paused. “Get a bouquet from Pierre,” he suggested before leaving the house.

*****

Maru stared at the selections of bouquets from behind the counter at Pierre’s. They were all so extravagant and beautiful. It all seemed too much. And expensive. Maru sighed.

“Anything you need?” Pierre asked her.

Maru shook her head. “No,” she said. “Not today.”

She decided to go simpler. Poppies were Penny’s favorite, and Maru knew just where to get a couple.

With poppies in hand, Maru waited under the big tree where her and Penny always sat. She knew Penny was teaching the kids, but she would probably show up later in the afternoon.

And just as she expected, Penny did, with her book in hand. Penny watched her feet as she walked, playing with the edges of her dress. She looked up at Maru and smiled. “Hi.”

Maru hesitated, blushing. “Hi.”

Penny’s eyes went to the poppies in her hand. “Those are pretty. What are they for?”

Maru shrugged. “I just had some. I knew you liked them.” She gave them to Penny.

Penny took them carefully and put them to her nose. She smiled as she breathed in their scent. “Thanks.”

They sat together on the bench. Penny spun the flowers between her fingers.

“Do you want to get dinner tonight?” Maru said quickly.

Penny met her gaze, quiet for a moment.

“I mean. I’m just kind of hungry. And something smells good at Gus’s.”

“Yes,” Penny said, nodding. “Yeah. Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”


	12. Alex asks Sam to help him propose to the farmer, but things don't exactly go according to plan

Alex stood on the beach, alone, admiring the pendant in his hand, and smiled. He still couldn’t believe that he was doing it - proposing to the farmer. It had to be perfect, just like the farmer. His heart raced in his chest as he imagined all the possible scenarios play out in his head. He had never felt this way before - nervous, excited, and at the same time, at ease. For once in his life, he knew what was in his future, and he would do anything to make it perfect.

He hid the pendant in his pocket, returning to town as Sam zoomed past on his skateboard, almost knocking him backwards.

“Sorry, man,” Sam muttered as he regained his balance. 

But Alex’s mind was still on the farmer, his gaze on the ground. “Sure.”

“Earth to Alex?”

Alex looked up and met Sam’s gaze. “What?”

“Are you okay?”

Alex shrugged and smiled. “Yeah.”

“You look like you saw Elliot naked in the ocean. And liked it.”

Alex laughed. “Actually.” He hesitated. “I have a favor to ask you.”

“What is it?”

Alex pulled the pendant carefully out of his pocket. Sam’s eyes widened when he saw it.

“It’s for the farmer.”

Sam crossed his arms and smirked. “What do you want from me?”

“I was thinking of putting it around the farmer’s horse and riding into town.” Alex hesitated. “But I’ve never been on a horse before.”

“And you think I have?”

Alex looked at Sam’s skateboard and shrugged. “The horse moves. The skateboard moves. How different can it be?”

“A horse has a friggen mind of it’s own,” Sam pointed out, dropping the board at his feet. “They’re not even close to the same. That thing will probably throw you off.”

“Then I’ll need someone to get Harvey for me in case I break a leg.”

Sam smiled. “Okay. Yeah. I’d pay money to see that. I’m in.”

*****

Sam and Alex stood at the fence, watching the horse graze in the paddock.

“So,” Sam started. “What do we do now?”

Alex shrugged and whistled, but the horse ignored them.

“It’s not a dog, Alex,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“Do you have a better idea?”

Sam shrugged. “What does the farmer do?”

“Just… gets the horse.”

“Okay,” Sam said slowly. “Let’s just… get the horse.”

They both stared at the horse, neither of them moving.

“It likes carrots,” Alex said. He hurried into the barn, grabbing a handful of carrots. Sam took one, climbed over the fence, and approached the horse cautiously, Alex following close behind.

“There’s a good horse,” Sam said quietly, stretching his hand out with the carrot in his palm.

The horse lifted his head and flicked his ears. He watched Sam and Alex and stretched his neck out towards them. Sam stumbled backwards, startled, and the horse threw his head in the air and trotted away.

“You have such a way with animals,” Alex muttered.

“Like you’re doing any better.”

Alex waited until the horse began grazing once more an approached the horse quietly. “Hey, buddy, you know me. I have carrots.”

Again, the horse lifted his head and watched as Alex inched towards him. The horse stretched his neck out towards Alex’s palm and sniffed at the carrot. Alex patted the horse’s neck as he grabbed the carrot from Alex, crunching it happily. Alex took the horse by his halter and let out a sigh of relief.

“Now what?” Sam said.

Alex hesitated and looked around. “Help me get on?”

“Doesn’t it need, like, a saddle, or something? And that thing that goes in it’s mouth?”

“I don’t know how to do all that.” Alex lead the horse towards the fence. “Hold him,” he said to Sam.

Sam grabbed the halter carefully. “Good horse. Don’t eat me.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “It’s not going to eat you.” He climbed the fence and stood on the top board. “Bring him over here.”

Sam circled the horse and attempted to line the creature up next to the fence for Alex. The horse snorted in confusion as Sam tried to manipulate him. He pawed at the ground and finally came to a stop beside the fence, but still just out of Alex’s reach.

“You can’t get him any closer?”

“He’s going to kill me, Alex. See how mad he is?”

The horse sighed and stood still, waiting.

“He looks pissed,” Alex said sarcastically. He straddled the fence and leaned out, putting his hands on the horse’s back, but the horse was just far enough away from his legs.

“Just push yourself on,” Sam suggested.

“Easier said than done,” Alex muttered. He studied his target for a moment, then let his torso rest on the horse’s back. When the horse didn’t move, Alex continued. He shimmied his body across the horse’s back until he lost his footing on the fence and his legs dangled down the horse’s side.

Sam laughed hysterically as Alex attempted to push himself up on the horse.

“Swing your leg over,” he said.

Alex groaned and mumbled under his breath as he tried to pull himself up on to the horse’s back. He swung his legs in an attempt to give him momentum, but only ended up kicking the horse in his rib cage. The horse stepped to the side, trying to get away from Alex’s swinging legs, causing Alex’s grip to slip.

“No, no, no!”

He pulled at the horse’s mane and shimmied himself further up, but the horse continued to move and prance anxiously. He jerked his head out of Sam’s grip and reared back on his hind legs, throwing Alex to the ground. Satisfied, the horse returned to his grazing.

“Are you okay?”

Alex groaned but did not move. He stared up at the sky and blinked.

“Should I get Harvey?”

Alex turned over and pushed himself to his feet. He dusted off his jeans. “No. Stupid horse.”

“Maybe you can do something else.”

Alex shook his head. “No. The farmer loves this horse. This is the one thing I can do right in my life. Help me again.”

Sam didn’t argue - only slightly enjoying Alex’s suffering - and retrieved the horse once more. After another failed attempt, they finally lined the horse up to the fence and Alex easily slid on to the horse’s back.

Alex let out a sigh of relief and patted the horse’s neck. “There. Good horse.”

The horse flicked his ears and sighed.

“The hard part’s out of the way,” Sam said. “So, now what?”

“The farmer should be coming home any minute. I guess I’ll just wait in town.”

“And how are you going to get the horse there?”

Alex hesitated. “I didn’t think about that. Just lead it over there. The farmer uses a rope in the barn and it clips there.” Alex pointed to a ring under the horse’s halter. Sam found the rope and clipped it to where Alex said.

“It’s like a leash,” Sam said, holding the rope in his hands. “Come, boy.” He tugged at the rope and the horse inched lazily forward, hanging his head low.

Sam smiled. “Looks like I’m a natural.”

The horse stopped and proceeded to graze. Alex laughed.

Sam tugged at the rope again, but the horse did not budge. “Come, horse. Come on. Let’s go.” Sam pulled harder, with all his might, but the horse still did not move.

“I think the farmer says walk and gives him a kick.”

“Good luck with that.”

Alex sucked in a nervous breath. “Come on, horse. Walk. Move. Go.” He tapped the horse lightly on the sides with his heels. When the horse did not respond, he kicked harder. He clucked the way he had seen the farmer do, kicking harder until the horse lunged forward, throwing his head in the air.

“Shit!”

Alex grabbed the horse’s mane as it ran across the farm. “No! Stop! Woah!”

The horse ignored the commands, running until it reached the road, just as the farmer walked towards them.

“What the…”

The horse threw his head down, coming to a sudden stop, and Alex fell off, hitting the ground hard.

“Alex!” The farmer ran to him. “What the hell? Are you okay?”

Alex looked up into the farmer’s eyes. He sighed, fished around in his pocket, and pulled out the pendant.

“Alex…”

“I can’t take anymore falling off that damn horse,” Alex muttered. “I tried to make it perfect. Will you just marry me before it kills me?”

“Alex…” The farmer smiled and helped Alex to his feet. The farmer took the pendant from him and hugged him.

“Only if you let me teach you to ride.”

Alex smiled. “Deal.”


	13. Female farmer x rasmodius + moonlight jellies

The cauldron bubbled over the small fire as a light violet concoction stewed slowly. A pleasant smell wafted through the room, but quickly turned to a burnt smell. Black smoke filled the room quickly and there was a small explosion from the pot. The violet liquid was spewed in all directions as the cauldron was knocked off the fire and the fire was extinguished.

Rasmodius threw his arms over his face as this happened and cursed loudly. He had let his mind wander and ruined the potion he had worked so carefully to put together. It had taken him weeks to gather and prepare the necessary ingredients, and now he would have to start all over.

As he began to clean up the mess, he let his mind wander once more and sighed. He looked up at the ashes, watching as the last of the smoke seemed to morph into an image of Tamara. The smokey curls of her hair flipped over her shoulder as her eyes seemed to pierce into him, causing his heart to jump. A breeze from the open window blew through, causing the smoke to dissipate and the image to disappear.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that farmer, and it was interfering with his work. He returned to his cleaning, scrubbing at the floor harder than intended. They spent almost every day together, whether they were hunting for ingredients for his spells, or just spending time together in the forest or by the lake. Without realizing it, he had grown to look forward to their time together. She had festered within his mind, making a home for herself there, clouding his judgment.

What was happening to him? He was… smitten. Infatuated. Clearly under some sort of spell. How careless of him to let some silly magic take a hold of him like that.

He jumped as the door opened, letting the golden light of the evening sun spill across the floor. Tamara stepped in, closing the door behind her with a shove of her hip. She smiled excitedly as she presented her full arms with the various weeds and flowers she had gathered.

“…and I think I finally found that weird plant you’ve been looking for…” Her smile disappeared as she looked around the room. She moved to the table to put her items down. “What happened here?”

Rasmodius grunted and got to his feet. “I… screwed up,” he muttered as his eyes went back to the ashes where the fire once burned.

“Oh,” Tamara said softly. She knew how long he had been working on that potion, and how difficult it was to gather the necessary ingredients. Her heart fell at the realization that he would need to start over. “Did we get something wrong?” she asked, her voice soft.

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” Rasmodius hissed. “I did.”

Tamara stared blankly at him for a moment. “I’m sorry,” she said slowly. “Is there anything I can do? I can get more of that -”

“You’ve done enough,” Rasmodius barked. He continued to stare at the ashes, growing more and more frustrated with himself.

Tamara hesitated. She sensed he was angry with her, and it only made her more upset. She didn’t know what she did wrong. “What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Rasmodius finally turned to her, his eyes angry. “You,” he hissed. “You’re what’s wrong. Nothing has gone right since the damn day you showed up.”

Tamara swallowed at the lump in her throat, but it only made it burn. She blinked through her wet eyes. Where was this all coming from? Was she really that much of a burden to him?

“Whatever you think you’re doing,” Rasmodius continued. “It needs to stop before I stop you myself.”

“What are you talking about?”

Rasmodius shook his head and made his way across the room. “I can’t believe I couldn’t see through it until now,” he muttered. “You’ve been using me this whole time for your sick games.”

“My what?”

“What do you want? Some love potion? A spell to turn Sam into a frog? To rob me of my own power?”

Tamara gritted her teeth together, angry with his accusations. All she had ever done was help him with his potions, and suddenly he was accusing her? “Is that what you think I’m doing?” she said through her teeth.

Rasmodius lifted his arms in the air with exasperation. “Its the only logical explanation I can come up with to why you’re here all the time.”

“I… I thought… we were friends,” Tamara stammered. “I didn’t think I was such a burden to you. If I was in your way, why wouldn’t you just say so?”

“Because you’re a manipulative witch,” he hissed. “Toying with me for your own amusement.”

“Ras-”

“You don’t have me under a spell any more,” he said. “Get out of here.”

Tamara could feel her heart shatter. The pieces seemed to scrape painfully down her chest as they fell. Her eyes moved to the plants on the table. Under the bundle, she had hidden a bouquet. Clearly, her feelings for the wizard were one way. She didn’t understand what had brought this on, but her mind was too clouded with grief to make heads or tails of it.

Without a word and with blurred vision, she turned and ran out of the tower, letting the door slam behind her.

Rasmodius stared at the door for a moment. He didn’t feel relieved that she was gone. He felt something he could not quite put his finger on. A combination of sadness and anger, and it pained him in his chest. Heartbreak.

He turned to the table and let his hands sort aimlessly through the plants Tamara had gathered. A few of the items would work with the potion he was trying to create. Of course, he would have to start over.

A brightly colored flower caught his attention and he moved the rest of the weeds aside, revealing the bouquet on the table. He stared at it dumbly and noticed a Solar Essence tied carefully on a string and wrapped around the bouquet.

Rasmodius considered himself an intelligent, experienced wizard. Exceptional, he was. There was no doubt about that. And he knew better than anyone what magic felt like. What it felt like to be under a spell or the effects of a potion. You could not trick a wizard who was well versed in his craft. And he, Rasmodius, was not under any form of magic. No potion clouded his judgment. No spell determined his actions. And the more he stared at the bouquet, the more he began to realize that and how irrational he had acted. How afraid he was of his own feelings of the farmer that lived just to his north and visited him every day.

He picked up the bouquet, now realizing how foolish and naive he really was. A coward for trying to pretend his feelings for Tamara weren’t there, weren’t real. He cherished every moment he spent with her without even realizing it. Every smile, every stolen glance - how could he have been so blind?

He hurried across the room, throwing open the door, but Tamara was long gone.

Tamara did not return to his tower, and Rasmodius found himself looking out the window, waiting for her. He listened for her light singing as she walked the path to his tower, but the forest was silent. The room was cold without her melodic laughter and warm presence. Without her there, Rasmodius couldn’t help but notice every detail he loved about her. Her absence weighed heavy on his heart and he regretted ever casting her out.

Around him, the world was dying. The leaves browned and shriveled as the promise of autumn quickly approached. Soon, the trees would be bare, and a solemnness would fall upon the land. A chill was already settling on the breeze as it drifted through his window. Fall had always been his favorite time of year, but this time, he didn’t find much joy at its approach.

As the world darkened on the last day of summer, Rasmodius could see the faint glow from the festival on the beach as the villagers gathered for the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. It had always been Tamara’s favorite event.

His eyes turned to the bouquet that still sat on the table. The bright, colored petals were lifeless and shriveled, but the Solar Essence still had a bright glimmer to it. He moved quickly to work up a spell, bringing the bouquet back to its bright life. The flowers perked up with his spell, and with an extra touch of magic, they would never die again.

He took the bouquet with him without thought and hurried out of his tower. He made his way through the forest as the world darkened into night, through the empty town, and towards the beach where everyone was gathered. The villagers stood eagerly on the docks, their bodies leaning over as far as they could in hopes of catching a glimpse of the moonlight jellies. His eyes scanned them quickly, but Tamara was not among them.

His eyes continued to scan the beach, ignoring Lewis’s approach. Lewis stood at the wizard’s side, his eyes on the bouquet with a smile.

“She’s over there,” he said simply, pointing to the far end of the beach where Tamara stood alone.

“Thanks,” Rasmodius muttered quickly as he made his way to her. His feet moved automatically until they brought him to her side without a word.

Tamara turned to the presence at her side, her mind snapping back to reality as she recognized Rasmodius. A flood of emotions rushed through her as he neared her carefully. Her eyes moved to the bouquet in his hands and her heart raced in her chest.

“What are you -” she started.

“I’m sorry,” Rasmodius said quickly. “I… acted irrationally. Tamara, I… I’ve never stopped thinking about you. Knowing that I will see you gets me through each day. The forest has been too quiet without your singing. I’m sorry for the way I acted. I was… too afraid to admit my feelings for you. I didn’t… I thought… When I saw…” He could feel himself growing flustered as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. Finally, he sucked in a breath and said the words he really wanted to say. “I love you, Tamara. And I’m sorry it took me this long to -”

Tamara threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. The action was the last thing Rasmodius expected, but he felt himself relax as he leaned into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. It felt better than anything a potion or spell could make him experience.

“I love you, too,” Tamara whispered against him. Behind them, the ocean began to glow as the jellyfish made their journey south for the winter.


	14. Female farmer x gunther + bouquet (age gap)

Female farmer who is in love with Gunther finally confesses and offers him a boquet after they’ve been friends for some time. He rejects her at first, because he is worried about their age gap. They have a fight, then she runs off. They avoid each other for some time, then during the spirits eve festival he has finally gotten rid of his doubts and surprises her in the maze. I would love some nice making up fluff.

Lucy stood outside of the library, the bouquet in her hands. Her gaze shifted from the flowers to the door, her heart racing. Her actions up to that point had almost been automatic; going to Pierre’s, buying the flowers, ignoring the smirk on Pierre’s face, walking across the town feeling as if all eyes were on her, and now, standing in front of the library, questioning every moment that lead up to this one.

She always knew how she felt about Gunther. There was no sense denying her feelings. She wanted nothing more than to just be with him, every day, as much as possible. She never felt that way with anyone else before. So… why was this so hard?

She sucked in a breath and pushed open the door. But Gunther was not sitting behind his desk. She peered around quickly, then turned the corner. Gunther was dusting off some of the shelves, and they were alone.

He turned when he heard the door open and smiled at Lucy, before his eyes caught the bouquet in her hands. His smile disappeared quickly.

“Lucy?” His brows knit together as his eyes went from the flowers, to her, and back to the flowers. “What-”

“They’re for you,” she said quickly. Her cheeks ignited. She held the flowers out to him, but Gunther did not move to take them.

“For me?” he said softly. “Lucy…”

Lucy’s heart raced in her chest. Why wasn’t he… happy? What had she done wrong? “I just… I mean… we always hang out… I just thought… I just really like you, and…” Her arm lowered. She checked his expression for some sort of reaction, but the look on his face was enough to break her heart. She had been wrong about everything.

“Lucy,” Gunther started softly. “You know I’m like, old enough to be your father, right?”

Lucy hesitated. Yes, of course she was young, and of course he wasn’t exactly only a few years older. But that didn’t matter to her. It never even occurred to her that that could be an issue. “I…”

“I can’t accept those,” Gunther said, his voice firm. He pulled his gaze off of her and returned to dusting the shelves, doing his best to ignore the pull of his own heart.

Lucy let the flowers drop from her hand. What an idiot she had been. She could feel a lump form in her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. Pain, in her lungs, her chest - it was too much. She turned and ran out of the library and didn’t stop running until she found herself deep in the forest away from the rest of the world.

*****

It had been months since Lucy had seen Gunther. Her visits to the library ceased and for a while, she didn’t even leave the house except to tend to the farm. It made for a long, lonely summer, until she worked up the courage and strength to simply move on from her heartbreak. It was all she could think to do, especially now that fall had arrived, and she had promised everyone in town the biggest pumpkins she could grow.

It felt good to be back in her routine, and even better to be back in the company of her friends. But still, her trips to the library were missing and it left a painful hole in her life. She didn’t know how long she could avoid Gunther, but now she was too busy with her crops to think too much about it. A problem for future Lucy, she told herself.

Before she knew it, Spirit’s Eve had finally arrived. Freshly carved jack-o-lanterns filled the town, thanks to Lucy’s large pumpkins. They had scary faces and silly faces and some even had intricate carvings and beautiful designs (which likely came from Leah).

After wandering around town, admiring the jack-o-lanterns and chatting with the other villagers, Lucy finally made her way into the maze. It was her favorite thing to do every year with Gunther. Except this year, she was alone.

She stood at the entrance, debating whether to even go in. She felt the pain of heartbreak return to her, and all she wanted to do was disappear for the night. So she stepped in, hoping to get lost and hide in a corner until everyone went home for the night.

She walked aimlessly through the maze, her eyes on the ground. Her foot kicked at a flower petal, but it only crushed at the force and crumbled. As she walked, she came upon another petal, and then another, and another.

She looked up down the path to see a trail of petals that seemed to lead around a corner. Curious, she followed the trail, turning the corner to a dead end where Gunther stood, a bouquet in his hands. He smiled rather sheepishly at her as she stared at him, her mouth gaping slightly.

“Gunther,” she started softly, but was at a loss for words.

“Lucy, listen,” he said, his voice hesitant. He averted his gaze slightly as he searched for the words he wanted to say. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you…”

Lucy shook her head, her heart racing. “No. It’s fine. I mean, you were right.” 

“No,” he said, his voice stronger. “I… I was just… It was so unexpected, Lucy. I didn’t think you felt the same way. I thought… I wanted you to be happy. I thought I was doing you a favor. I thought you would be better off without me.”

“You’re… You’re the only one who gets me around here,” Lucy stammered. “You’re the only one… You’re the one I want. I never doubted that for a second.”

Gunther smiled and held the bouquet out to her. “You’re a better person than I am, Lucy,” he said. “But, if you can forgive me… I want to be with you, Lucy. I can’t deny my feelings for you anymore. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lucy nodded and hurried into his arms, letting the bouquet drop to the ground. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly. “I love you, Gunther,” she whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Gunther smiled. “I love you too, Lucy.”


	15. Foreign female farmer, who is dating Sebastian, taking him, Sam, and Abigail to her home country to visit her parents

Karissa looked excitedly out the window as the plane began its descent into Genoa Cristoforo Colombo Airport. Roughly twenty miles from the airport would bring them to her home town by the ocean, Portofino. And just a few minutes outside of Portofino was her childhood home, where Mamma, Papa, Nonna and Nonno waited eagerly for her visit. It had been some time since she had seen her family. Three years, to be exact, since her move to Stardew Valley.

She felt a hand on hers and turned to see Sebastian peering passed her and out the window curiously. His fingers tightened around hers in a loving squeeze.

“So, that’s Italy, huh?” he said. He was trying to ignore the squeamish feeling in his stomach. He was not a fan of flying.

“That’s Genoa,” Karissa said, pointing to the little city just west of the airport. She moved her finger a little further. “Portofino is that way. I think Papa will be picking us up once we land.”

Sebastian leaned back in his seat and smiled at her. “He’s not like, in the Mafia or something, is he?”

Karissa laughed and rolled her eyes, but did not answer him. She smirked out the window, watching the airport come into view, leaving Sebastian teasingly in suspense.

“Yeah, because we’re in 1920′s Italy,” Abigail said from the seat behind them.

“That doesn’t meant the Mafia doesn’t exist,” Sam said beside her. “You know, Italy has a long history of mobsters and assassins. The Knights Templar and all that.”

“I think you need to lay off the video games,” Sebastian muttered.

“That’s based on some accurate history, you know,” Karissa added. “I’d be careful what I say around here.” She was teasing, of course, but the guys didn’t need to know that.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, turning to Sam. “I don’t feel like disappearing, never to be heard from again.”

Karissa turned to Sebastian and grinned. “Papa won’t hurt you,” she said, but let her smile disappear. “Just… don’t go into the basement.” She turned back out the window with another smirk. She was too eager to take advantage of their naivety, and she was sure Papa would enjoy it, too.

After unboarding the plane, they waited in the terminal for their bags to come around. Karissa spoke casually in Italian to some of the people around her as the other three looked on speechless. Their arms pointed in various directions as they gave Karissa directions out of the airport and with their bags in tow, they were on their way outside.

The warm sun and bustling city greeted them as they stood on the side of the road. A cool, salty breeze swept in from the ocean as they waited for their ride. Before long, a dark car pulled up beside them and a tall, dark haired man stepped out, his muscular arms spread open. His lips turned into a smile beneath this mustache.

“Karissa!” the man said. Karissa left her bags on the sidewalk as she ran to her father, who pulled her into a hug. “Bentornato, Bella,” he said to her.

“Ciao, Papa,” she said happily. She pulled away and indicated to her friends, still standing on the sidewalk. “These are my friends, Sam and Abigail, and my boyfriend Sebastian.” She pointed to each of them respectively.

“Welcome to Italy, friends,” he said to them with a nod. “Call me Signor.” He waved them forward with his arm and opened the trunk of the car. “Come, now, let’s not stand around. Mama’s been cooking all day, you know.”

He helped them load their bags into the car, then climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled into traffic. He looked into the rear view mirror and smiled at them. “Karissa has told me much about you, Signor Sebastian.” His eyes moved back to the road. “I hope you’re just as much as a gentiluomo as she says you are.”

“A perfect gentleman, Papa,” Karissa said. She turned back in the front seat and smiled at Sebastian.

“Bene,” her father said with a nod. “I expect only the best for my daughter, of course.”

Sebastian swallowed nervously and exchanged a glance with Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam said with a smirk. “Or else you’ll never be heard from again.” He used his best Italian accent as he spoke. “You’ll be sleeping with the fishes.”

“Nonsense,” her father said. “I don’t like violence, Sam. I’m a businessman.” He wiped his hands together quickly. “His blood will not be on my hands.”

Karissa giggled from the front seat, but Sebastian’s face only whitened.

The three in the back remained fairly quiet the rest of the drive as Karissa and her father spoke excitedly, often slipping in Italian words and phrases. Before long, they were on the outskirts of Portofino and driving up a winding road towards Karissa’s childhood home. Outside the door, two women stood, chatting animatedly to one another. They turned as the car pulled up to the house, wide grins on their faces.

Karissa hurried out of the car, running towards her mother and grandmother as they each pulled her into their arms. Karissa’s father moved to open the trunk of the car, helping Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail with their bags. Her mother made her way to them, pulling them each into one of her tight hugs enthusiastically.

“Oh, it’s so good to meet you three,” she said to them excitedly. “I hope you’re hungry. I’ve been cooking a big meal all day.”

“Just what I told them, Addie, dear,” Karissa’s father said from behind the car.

“We’ve got a nice room set up in the basement,” Addie said. “Let’s get you three settled, hm?”

Sam laughed. “The basement,” he said simply. “Of course.”

Addie raised a brow at him, then immediately turned to her husband. “I told you not to go scaring these poor kids, John,” she said angrily.

John closed the trunk and raised his arms in the air defensively. “I said nothing about the basement,” he said. “All I said was that I don’t like pig’s blood on my hands.”

Karissa giggled as she hurried to help with their bags. “I’m sorry, Mama, that one was me.”

Addie put her hands on her hips. “John, look what you’ve done to our sweet little girl,” she said. She turned on her heels and made her way into the house.

The older woman by the door laughed and shook her head. “Pig’s blood,” she said as she followed Addie into the house. “Because John could ever butcher a pig!”

“Don’t listen to that crazy old woman,” John said as he lead the way into the house, a bag in each hand. “She’s seen too much, so we had to brainwash her.”

They followed John into the basement, where there was a couch, a tv, and a couple of beds made up for their arrival. They put their bags down before John made his way back up stairs.

“Better come up and eat,” he said to them. “Before Mama has a fit.”

Sam looked around the room carefully. “There’s a secret dungeon in here somewhere,” he said. “A torture chamber.”

Abigail rolled her eyes. “Give it a rest,” she said, crossing her arms. “Not all Italians are involved in crime.”

Karissa laughed. “No. Of course not. But, to be safe, you should be on your best behaviors, anyway.” She winked playfully at them as she lead the way back up stairs and into the kitchen where a large table was already set with food.

“Mangiare!” Addie exclaimed as they took their seats around the table. “Nonna made some cannolis for after dinner, so don’t fill up too much!”


End file.
